


Alta Tensión

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Abramsverse, Lemon, M/M, New Planets, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: Advertencia: Star trek 2009 (Abramsverso/Abramsverse)A pesar de que Comandante Spock, acepto el liderazgo de James T. Kirk. Sus personalidades siguen chocando, en muchas ocasiones discuten por cosas completamente cotidianas, su desagrado el uno del otro es evidente o al menos eso piensan ellos …..Pero la tripulación de la nave piensa que es otra la causa de sus permanentes conflictos, pero no están dispuestos a seguir soportando esta situación, por lo que deciden tomar cartas en el asunto Dejándolos a la deriva en un planeta cercano por algunas horas.Para que al fin Capitán y Primer Oficial, resuelvan sus “conflictos y diferencias”.





	Alta Tensión

_**Capitulo Unico: Alta Tensión** _

  
Ahí estaban él y su primer oficial, varados a la deriva en un planeta desconocido, aquel con el hasta hace poco se peleaba por el mandato de la Enterprise, y sin embargo después que el otro hombre lo reconociera como capitán, sus problemas relacionales continuaban, de cierta manera era por fallas y errores de comunicación entre ellos, y el hecho de que por alguna razón el Sr Spock lo sacaba fácilmente de sus casillas y de cierta manera le gustaba discutir y rivalizar con el pero no entendía por qué.

  
Por su parte Spock no entendía del todo a Jim si bien él era un hombre muy inteligente, muchas de sus decisiones eran o carecían de cierta lógica (aparentemente), pero totalmente funcionales en la práctica, algo que lo sorprendió en un principio pero que de cierto modo le molestaba, no podía entender ¿Cómo alguien que tomaba decisiones tan rápido en situaciones extremas, en las que se debería tomar decisiones más pensadas y analizadas, estuviera a cargo de la Enterprise? ….¿Además de que estas le funcionaran de manera perfecta? ¿Cómo podía esa lógica funcionarle tan perfectamente? Era algo que no quería comprender, Además era tan testarudo, no había prácticamente forma de sacarlo de su punto de vista en gran número de situaciones…, Pero había que darle cierto crédito … si su modo de actuar era en su mayoría acertado, era porque algo de lógica debía haber.  
Todo esto empeoro para los Dos cuando ambos son abandonados por la tripulación de la nave e un planeta extraño argumentando que tienen que resolver sus “diferencias” poniéndolo entre comillas, no entiendo ninguno de las dos partes a que se referían con ello, y que debían resolverlo en solo dos días.  
Nada parecía mejorar con las horas habían estado discutiendo pesadamente sobre la situación en la estaban, echándose la culpa él uno al otro. Además de que el planeta que eligió su tripulación para “abandonarlos” era su mente desolado y Árido, se notaba que no había ninguna clase de civilización en kilómetros.

  
El discutir quien tenía la culpa no los había ayudado en nada, el no hablarse durante horas tampoco servía, tenían que hacer algo para salir de esa situación  
\- Spock… por favor dejemos de pelear…, no sé qué diferencias quieren que solucionemos, el resto de la tripulación … pero quedándonos de brazos cruzados, sentados en el suelo no lo vamos a solucionar – Dice Jim sin ánimos de seguir peleando, con su primer oficial.

  
\- Esta vez concuerdo totalmente con su lógica capitán, pero no tenemos una idea exacta de lo que a ellos les molesta y quieren que solucionemos -dice Spock, ya cansado y sin ánimos de buscar el error de la lógica de Jim.

  
\- Si…, debo reconocer que suelo llevarte la contra, a veces solo lo hago para sacarte de tus cabales, me gusta hacerte enojar, y sacarte un poco de tu lógica, supongo que para que te veas un poco más humano, y no tan vulcano como sueles verte siempre, o al menos no como un robot…. Jaja- Dice Jim Intentado generar conversación.

  
\- Ja jajaa jmmmm- ¿Porque se reía de lo que Jim le dijo?, sonó casi como un insulto personal, pero Jim lo hacía sonar tan poco serio y sin ánimos de ofender, que le causaba risa a él también.

  
Eso era algo que le molestaba de Jim, hacía sonar todo tan poco serio que incluso la situación más extrema parecía una broma, una mala broma, tanto que a veces le hacía dudar seriamente de su compromiso de capitán con la tripulación de la nave, algo que le enerva la sangre, estaba seguro que si estuviera en el puesto lo haría mucho mejor que Jim.

  
\- Eso es uno de los hechos que me molestan de ti Jim, haces sonar todo como una broma, incluso una situación tan extrema como esta, …. El hecho de que estemos a varados en un planeta desconocido … -Dice el primer oficial muy molesto-

  
\- Eso es lo tu no entiendes Spock, ¿Tú crees que esto para mí es Fácil? Por el contrario, estoy aquí varado contigo en un planeta extraño, quien eres lejos con quien me llevo peor de toda la nave, lejos de toda civilización …y yo solo quería hacer el momento menos tortuoso para ambos….eso es lo que hago la mayoría de estas situaciones, soy poco serio para ti y hago bromas porque intento que el clima y el ambiente en la tripulación sea lo más ameno y tranquilo para todos, para que podamos tomar las mejores decisiones en conjunto dependiendo del contexto… yo sé que para ti es más fácil o eres más apto para este tipo de situaciones debido a tu origen medio-vulcano, pero para muchas especies humoides de la nave más emocionales que la vulcana, incluyendo la mía, eso no es así, y muchas veces nos gustaría escapar un poco de la realidad como forma de enfrentar la situación, sé que a ti no te parece mi forma de ser, ni de actuar, pero solo intento hacer lo mejor para todos en la nave no solo para ti Spock, entiende que para mí, es una gran responsabilidad ser el capitán de la nave, a pesar que no siempre lo parezca – Dice Jim Furioso y ya casi sin aire, debido al gran dialogo que utilizo para defenderse de las acusaciones de su primer oficial.

  
\- ….-No supo que decir, Jim utilizo una lógica perfecta en sus argumentos, tanto que no pudo rebatir, estaba enfocando el problema desde un solo punto de vista y lógica, la lógica vulcana, excluyendo la humana, y todas las demás ignorando varios factores a considerar en la conducta de Jim. Pero algo en él le impedía reconocer que el rubio capitán tenía razón, un lado del mucho más irracional y primitivo, que le rogaba que se defendiera- GMmmmmnn  
El rubio capitán entendía perfectamente a que venía ese gruñido de su primer oficial, se había quedado sin argumentos contra él, había ganado, ¡HABÍA GANADO!, no lo podía creer, y lo bien que se sentía ganarle al pelinegro por una vez.

  
Por su parte Spock no estaba nada contento con esto, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a Jim que él tenía la razón, como sea, una intensa gana de dominarlo, pero no sabía por qué, ni cómo hacerlo. Jim se dio cuenta del enojo y perplejidad de Spock, porque le había ganado, así que decido cambiar el tema y ponerse en acción.

  
\- Spock tenemos que empezar hacer algo para sobrevivir en este lugar - dice Jim un poco agotado por la situación. - Iré por agua, en este punto nos estamos empezando a deshidratar

  
\- Estoy de acuerdo capitán – dice Spock sin ánimo de seguir afectado por la conversación – yo buscare un refugio adecuado para pasar la noche.

  
Pasaron unas horas y Jim había recorrido algunos Kilómetros marcando el camino para no perderse, lo que pudo percibir en esas horas de recorrido, fue increíble, estaban en un planeta maravilloso y peligroso, que poseía aguas que en realidad eran ácido sulfúrico, aguas venenosas y mortales, (por lo que la búsqueda de la versión inofensiva de este elemento se había vuelto aún más peligrosa de lo que pensaba), animales extraños y gelatinosos, de hermosos colores tomando algunos de ellos formas intangibles momentáneamente, plantas carnívoras gigantes de colores metálicos, de todos los plantas que pudo escoger su tripulación este era el más peligroso que se les pudo ocurrir. Encontrar agua potable iba ser toda una odisea, ni hablar de comida, esperaba que ha Spock le estuviera yendo mejor con el refugio.

  
Pero a Spock no le estaba yendo nada bien tampoco, para no perderse del punto inicial con Jim, estaba orientándose por el mapa y constelaciones estelares. Por el tipo de suelo y agua volcánica del planeta y los tipos de animales y plantas en el planeta y ningún rastro de civilización, este planeta se clasificaba como clase X, un planeta primitivo, y sin vida inteligente aparente.  
Esperaba por el bien de ambos que su capitán estuviera bien y supiera mantenerse con vida, algo en él se quebró al pensar que su rubio capitán pudiera morir, le causaba un profundo dolor aquel pensamiento, pero no entendía del todo porque, es cierto que no se llevaba bien con su capitán, y al principio lo detestaba, pero había aprendido a quererlo y respetarlo, a veces confundiendo esa secreta admiración por él, en atracción, pero era imposible…¿Era Imposible?.

  
Por su parte Jim incluso sin quererlo en una situación como esa estaba haciendo lo contrario a la voluntad de pelinegro, corriendo por su vida, escapando de una planta carnívora móvil, esperando volver con vida a su reencuentro con Spock no sabía porque… pero deseaba encontrar a Spock con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se voy en peligro Jim no pensó lo dos veces, no le importaba saltar el precipicio en que se encontraba, a esas aguas sulfurosas, si moría al menos lo hacía intentando salvar su vida, paso menos de un segundo y Jim salto al acantilado sin saber si viviría o moriría, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas aguas a las que saltaba fueran inofensivas, pero perdió aquellas esperanzas al ver que aquella planta no lo siguió en su acto suicida, iba a morir, solo esperaba en ese momento que Spock estuviera bien y se salvara.  
Al tocar el agua, su cuerpo no sufrió ninguna reacción química como hubiera pensado que hubiera sido, no se derritió, ni se quemó como pensaba, estaba a salvo, incluso se atrevió beber un poco; ¡ERA AGUA DULCE …, el agua más dulce que hubiera probado nunca, incluso más dulce que la de la tierra, se aseguró que no hubiera ningún peligro debajo del agua buceando un poco, pero no existía ninguna clase de peligro, los peces que habían eran peces inofensivos e herbívoros, Jim se preguntaba ¿Como existía un lugar así en un planeta tan peligroso como este?....Bebió agua de aquel lugar hasta saciarse, y nado todo lo que pudo alrededor de esas aguas. Al salir de estas, pudo notar que las plantas alrededor también eran inofensivas, habiendo muchos árboles alrededor de esas aguas que no resultaron peligrosos tampoco, muchos de ellos con frutos que Jim miraba con desconfianza, no quería repetir lo de la planta carnívora… era muy peligroso así que voto el fruto de un árbol con cuidado y con la ayuda de una rama con mucha agresividad lo rompió en dos, no vaya a ser también pudiera moverse como aquella planta. El fruto tenía la forma y el tamaño de un coco tropical, a pesar de ser café por fuera, adentro tenía una sustancia gelatinosa roja la cual Jim estudio minuciosamente cuando se aseguró que no era peligrosa, decidió tocarla al ver que no existía ninguna reacción química al contacto con su piel decidió probarla, era una sustancia sumamente dulce y agria a la vez, un sabor muy parecido a una frutilla, no más bien a una frambuesa, y otras berrys. Al consumir toda aquella sustancia dentro de la fruta, Jim se sintió recuperado y con nuevas energías por lo que decidió coger algunas más con cierto cuidado, para llevárselas a Spock y algunas otras para él, así se mantendrían alimentados mientras su tripulación decidía que tendrían que venir a buscarlos. Al terminar su recolección el rubio capitán decide ahuecar algunos frutos para poder llevar la sufriente agua de aquella laguna de agua dulce, para mantenerlos hidratados tanto a él como a su primer oficial.

  
Su camino de regreso a su punto inicial se habla vuelto bastante más tranquilo que la primera vez que paso por aquel lugar excepto por el último tramo del recorrido se vuelve a encontrar con la planta carnívora del principio, por lo que se ve obligado a correr desesperadamente por su vida, esta vez arrogándole todo tipo de piedras que había recolectado para su defensa propia, pero eso no parecía servir solo hacia enfurecer a la planta que solo lo perseguía más fuerte y veloz que en la primera situación, cuando pensó que iba a morir devorado por esa planta monstruo, aparece Spock y le dispara a esa cosa asesinándola, Jim no sabe qué hacer esta en shock, si no hubiera estado ahí su primer oficial probablemente habría muerto devorado por eso….  
Cuando Spock se aseguró de haber matado a esa cosa clasificada como planta se acercó cuidadosamente a Jim para ver si se encontraba bien, una vez de hacerle un examen médico exhaustivo de emergencia y solo diagnosticar un tobillo roto, concluyendo que Jim no podía caminar así, le da una fuerte bofetada, a lo Jim solo rompe a llorar aferrándose a los brazos de Spock, pero aún sin entender porque era golpeado, y es que Jim no sabía lo importante que era para Spock, ni el susto que paso esté pensando que se podía morir.

  
\- ¡No vuelvas arriesgarte así, y salir desarmado! Eres Idiota como Arriesgas así tu vida… porque piensas en todo el mundo, menos en mí, no pensaste en lo que podía sentir yo si te morías…- Spock estaba siendo sincero, estaba dejando ver su lado humano, por primera vez frente alguien en mucho tiempo, y en este caso sería la segunda vez que se expone frente a Jim (N/A: la primera fue cuando Jim lo provoca para causarle un colapso y mostrara lo afectado que estaba por la muerte de su madre, y pierde el control y casi lo mata).

  
\- Perdón Spock… No pensé que te importara tanto – Dice Jim entre llantos sumamente quebrado, asustado y sintiéndose culpable, aferrado sus brazos aún más aquel medio vulcano, no sabía porque, pero este siempre le daba algo que nadie en la nave podía, paz … seguridad … aquellas que necesitaba de manera vital en este momento.

  
Spock es consciente de la paz que le da Jim, el contacto físico entre ambos por lo que no lo aleja, y lo deja seguir llorando, es más, como Jim se ve imposibilitado de Caminar, el pelinegro decide cargar al rubio en brazos llevándolo en su espalda, Jim al darse cuenta que se van, le dice que consiguió agua y frutas en su exploración, sin embargo, se derramaron varios litros de agua en la persecución con la planta, quedando solo cuatro cocos rellenos con este vital elemento, Debido a la insistencia del rubio Spock decide cargarlos junto con la fruta hasta el refugio que encontró.

  
\- Spock ese es mucho peso… no deberías excederte puedo caminar…- dice el rubio algo preocupado por la sobrecarga de peso en la espalda del pelinegro.  
\- Jim… tengo mucha más fuerza que tú, puedo contigo y un poco de fruta y agua en mi espalda…- Dice Spock restándole importancia  
\- Bueno señor fuerza … yo solo estaba preocupado por ti…- Dice el capitán haciéndose el ofendido  
Spock tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el sentir que Jim se preocupaba por él le daba cierto placer, y felicidad. Jim dejo a Spock tomar el mando de la situación el resto del camino hacia el refugio que encontró el pelinegro.  
Que por ironía o chiste de mal gusto era la cueva que estaba al lado de la laguna de agua dulce y la fruta que había encontrado  
\- Spock no me lo vas a creer… vez esa laguna y esos árboles con frutos de la derecha…-  
\- Sí ¿Que tienen?  
\- Es de ahí que consigue el agua dulce y la fruta es de esos árboles al otro lado de la lagunilla  
\- ¿Es enserio?... Me estás diciendo que estuvimos todas estas horas en el mismo lugar y que no nos encontramos en ningún minuto excepto al regresar al punto inicial …- dice el primer oficial perplejo  
\- Te estoy diciendo exactamente eso…- Dice el rubio sin poder creerlo.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes que esa agua es dulce? - dice Spock preocupado  
\- Fácil…. Te acuerdas de esa planta que mataste que casi me come, esa no era la primera vez que me perseguía … cuando iba haciendo la exploración en busca de agua, ya me estaba persiguiendo  
\- Cometiste un error de sintaxis …debiste decir “Esa planta ya me persiguió” o “Esa planta me había seguido antes” y ¿Cómo escapaste?  
\- Spock por favor aún estoy nervioso, y asustado … no …puedo hablar bien…Bueno volviendo al tema vez ese acantilado a mi Izquierda, Salte, sabía que la mayoría de estas aguas de este planeta son sulfurosas y muchas de ellas ni-siquiera son aguas, si no que ácido sulfúrico, pero era morir devorado, o morir derretido producto de las aguas intentando no morir, o simplemente no morir cabiendo la posibilidad de fueran aguas inofensivas. Y bueno resulto que no eran aguas peligrosas por lo que me atreví a explorarlas buceando, para descartar cualquier peligro, resultado casi todas aquellas especies del lugar inofensivas excepto por algunas plantas al fondo de la laguna de colores raros que me causan desconfianza.  
\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con que fuera agua dulce?... No será agua sulfurosa, pero puede ser agua salada… lo cual la haría no apta para el consumo potable de todas maneras…-  
\- Déjame continuar…, es agua dulce, lo sé, la probé, después de comprobar que no me derretía ni me quemaba, y no existía ninguna reacción química en el contacto de esta con mi piel bebí de ella hasta cansarme, y nade otro rato  
\- Que irresponsable- le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza (despacio)- ¿Y si esas aguas tuvieran un efecto hormonal en ti?…-  
\- Oye eso me dolió… un poco…tenía que hidratarme o me iba a morir… el calor es muy intenso en este planeta.  
Spock no dijo nada, puesto que el rubio tenía razón, el calor de ese planeta era muy intenso, por lo que era feliz de encontrar esa cueva segura para ambos (N/A: la reviso bien sin encontrar ningún peligro en ella), donde podrían pasar la noche.  
Se hacía de Noche, el primer oficial podía ver el realmente importante agotamiento físico en su capitán, él no estaba tan agotado era un poco más resistente.  
\- Spock ¿Estás seguro que no quieres fruta? Es realmente vitalizaste…, cuando estaba explorando y la probé estaba realmente agotado… y al consumirla entera, recuperé todas las energías pérdidas durante esas horas … - Dice Jim preocupado por la alimentación y nutrición de su primer oficial  
\- No gracias no quiero … no comeré eso hasta estar seguro, no tendrán ninguna clase de efecto secundario en mi persona  
\- Como quieras… más para mí…- dice un Jim un poco dolido por sentirse despreciado en sus esfuerzos por mantener ambos con vida., Spock percibe la molestia de Jim.  
\- No es que deprecie tus esfuerzos por mantenernos sanos…, o que no los agradezca …te lo agradezco mucho realmente, me hace feliz, saber que te esfuerzas tanto por que estemos con vida, es solo que, puede ser muy peligroso, entiéndeme Jim por favor, cuando tú te arriesgas por todos nosotros, soy yo el que tiene que velar porque continúes con vida, entiende que me preocupo por ti, no es mi intención parecer antipático solo quiero protegerte…- dice nervioso-… protegernos…- dice Spock exasperado, mostrando nuevamente su lado más humano a su rubio capitán.  
\- ….- Jim no dice nada, y una leve sonrisa de felicidad adorna su rostro, lo hace realmente feliz saber que Spock se preocupa por él, algo que no entiende ni sabe cómo describir. Una leve y agradable sensación de calidez y mariposas en el estómago, algo poco usual, pero realmente placentero y embelesante en él.

  
Lo queda de noche va normal cayendo ambos en brazos de Morfeo, Jim muy apegado a Spock para sentirse seguro, por su parte el pelinegro no le molestaba aquella cercanía entre ambos, es más, apegaba las caderas del rubio a las de él lo más que podía, asegurándose de que no estuviera fuera su rango de alcance.

  
Todo parecía normal hasta que Jim decide despertarlo en medio de la noche, no entendía porque, y lo que siguió lo alarmo aún más, su capitán tenía la cara roja con una expresión muy extraña, expresión que solo se podía interpretar como excitación por parte del rubio, ¡Rayos! se lo había advertido esa fruta y agua estaban teniendo efectos hormonales en su rubio ¿Su Rubio?, ¿a qué iba ese pensamiento?, Negó con la cabeza para volver de nuevo su atención a su capitán, era obvio por la cara del rubio y el sonrojo en su mejillas, además de su cuerpo sudoroso, que Jim estaba sufriendo un efecto Afrodisiaco.  
Pero un planeta como este, no tenía la implementación adecuada para tratarlo medicamente, ¿Qué haría?, tenía que hacer algo, antes que su capitán tomara una decisión de la que ambos se fueran arrepentir.

  
\- Spock … no lo soporto… por favor tómame – Dice Jim de manera sumamente lasciva, y casi de manera inconsciente e instintiva, sabía que el James T. Kirk que conocía, jamás le diría algo como eso en sus plenos cabales, a excepción de que estuviera alcoholizado, pero estaba seguro que ese no era el caso, más bien estaba involuntariamente drogado  
\- Por Favor Spock… si no lo haces siento que podría morir…- dice desesperado  
\- No capitán, no tendré sexo con usted, … no es correcto…- Spock, esperaba que Jim le rebatiera eso con algo como “El señor correcto,…, perfección… o el insulto que a Jim se le pudiera venir a la cabeza en ese momento” o “Algo como el señor castidad, o moralidad”, pero Jim no dice nada de eso, el capitán esta tan biológicamente afectado que no es capaz de rebatirle nada en esa situación.

Pasaron las horas y los síntomas de Jim empeoraron, no solo permanecía bajo los efectos afrodisiacos Jim estaba siendo víctima de una intensa Fiebre y deshidratación, puesto que no paraba de sudar  
En este punto Spock ya estaba desesperado, y replanteándose, si debía acostarse con su rubio capitán o no, pero por más soluciones que buscara, no disponía del equipo médico, ni medicamentos: químicos, ni biológicos, … Para curarlo la única solución para bajar la fiebre y esa libido, era sexo, no tenía otra salida…  
Por donde empezaba, … nunca se había planteado en un escenario acostándose con su capitán ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?..  
El Pelinegro decidió empezar, por muchas partes sensibles en razas humanoides, como sus labios los cuales se dedicó a besar y morder de manera apasionada, el pelinegro no estaba drogado como el rubio, pero así también podría aclarar sus dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Jim.  
Después de hartarse de los labios de Jim, el pelinegro decide bajar por el cuello del rubio, besándolo, lo que provoca leves gemidos de la boca de Kirk. Algo que lo excito.

  
Le encantaba sentir que Kirk se volvía loco por él, pero para salvar a su capitán debía continuar con su LABOR.  
Así que decide seguir bajando por el cuerpo de su rubio capitán quitándole aquella incomoda ropa dejando ver su cuerpo y torso muy bien formados, dejando a la vista sus rosados pezones, unos hermosos pezones a su gusto, los cual decide lamer, y succionar de manera prolongada. Una vez que se cansa de ellos, decide bajar por el Abdomen del rubio creando un inusual camino de Besos y Chupetones, (quitándole así a Jim sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior), hasta llegar al miembro del rubio.El cual decide lamer, succionar y masturbar de manera oral y con sus manos de manera sincronizada y continua, algo que causa que su rubio gimiera y gritara descontroladamente, … ¿Su Rubio?... Su Rubio, Spock ya tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Jim, ya no era necesario avergonzarse.

  
-Aaah Spock, más … creo voy a correrme – Dice Jim sin ser consciente del todo. –  
-…..gmmm – Dice el primer oficial, muy absorto en su tarea, solo un par de succiones más por parte del primer oficial y el capitán se corre en su boca.  
Cuando esto acurre Spock decide darle a probar a Jim de su propia semilla, a través de un profundo beso humano.  
Luego de eso Spock decide pasar sus dedos de manera lasciva al rubio para que los lama y ensalive, pasan unos minutos hasta que Jim ensalivo lo suficiente sus dedos.  
Por lo que el pelinegro se dispone a preparar al ojos de agua marina, metiendo un dedo en él, causando en el rubio un quejido de dolor, el cual empieza a mover en círculos, esperando que el rubio se acostumbre a aquella intromisión, cuando ve que este está más extasiado, decide meter un segundo dedo volviendo a mover ambos dedos en círculos, cuando el ojos de gato parecía acostumbrado aquel dedo, el de ojos profundos decide que está preparado para un tercer dedo.  
En cambio, el rubio siente la intromisión de aquellos dedos, como algo sumamente placentero desbordante, extasiaste, sin embargo, si Spock no se apuraba se iba a venir nuevamente solamente con la intromisión de esos dedos.  
Al percatarse del placer de Jim, Spock decide apresurar el proceso por lo que procede a quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su enorme miembro y visible erección, logrando que Jim se extasiara solo al verlo.  
El medio Vulcano procede a guiar su propia erección a la entrada del rubio, el cual ya está muy loco por el placer.  
Al introducirse en el rubio, este suelte un gemido de dolor… por lo que duda de continuar, pero cambia de parecer al ver que el rubio capitán pega aún más sus caderas hacia sí.  
Por su parte el rubio sentía que lo iban a partir en dos, pero por alguna razón no era un dolor incomodo era un dolor placentero y excitante.  
Pasa un rato, y Spock decide comenzar con las penetraciones por lo que establece un ritmo medio y constante, a lo que el rubio se vuelve loco de placer.  
\- Mmmmás….mmmás…rápido Spock – dice Jim complementé extasiado  
\- A sus órdenes capitán- dice un igual de extasiado Spock aumentando exponencialmente el ritmo de las penetraciones, dándole un profundo beso a Jim  
\- Mmmm- Es lo único que el rubio pudo responder debido a la fusión de sus labios y su lengua con Spock en aquel sensual beso terrestre.  
Solo un par de embestidas más por parte de Spock y ambos llegan al orgasmo de manera casi sincronizada …. Casi al instante Spock decide salir del cuerpo de Jim, limpiarlos a ambos, para luego comprobar que ya no existía fiebre ni libido en el cuerpo de su capitán … pasan un par de horas, Jim y Spock deciden hablar de ocurrido entre ellos …:

  
\- Spock tenemos que hablar… yo soy consciente de lo que paso entre ambos y que yo estaba “drogado por las frutas y el agua, … Pero tu NO…- Dice muy serio el rubio capitán a lo que su primer oficial, va explicar que era la única forma de salvar su vida puesto que si la fiebre aumentaba significaba el fin de su vida…, pero Jim prosigue su argumento-…. Pero sé que no lo hiciste con mala intensión solo querías salvar mi vida, por lo que lo pasare por alto esta vez. El otro tema que quisiera tratar es ¿Sr Spock tu sientes algo por mí? - Dice Jim esperanzado … y asustado.  
\- Jim no sé qué decir…. Gracias capitán… supongo…te amo, eso es lo que siento por ti, la razón para pelear contigo todo el tiempo, y nunca aprobar tu lógica era que no me podía aceptar a mismo, el hecho que ya te amaba. – dice Spock desorientado sin saber ordenar aquella oración  
\- Spock… yoo… yo también te amo…- Dice Jim muy confundido, y con emociones encontradas, lo único que tenía claro era que amaba a Spock,…. Mucho más de lo que él pensaba…- ¿Quién es que comete errores de sintaxis ahora jajajaja?  
\- Jim… no puedo hablar correctamente, estoy desbordado por mis emociones jmmm!- Dice Spock, mostrando su parte mitad terrícola…- Además que manera de arruinar el momento- Dice el pelinegro, sabiendo que se lo merecía.  
\- Supongo que todo este tiempo me estuve negando asumir que también estaba enamorado de ti, además de sentir muchos celos y admiración por ti, además de mucha tensión sexual, … lo que me hacía reactivo a ti, tensión sexual que nos encargaremos de resolver después supongo ;) <3 +- Dice Jim, esto último de manera provocadora. – Por mientras solo quiero una estadía romántica .  
\- Claro que la resolveremos capitán, la resolveremos todas las veces que debamos hacerlo, <3 ;)  - Dice el primer oficial- Te Amo. después de todo lo que existía entre nosotros, era solo alta tensión.  
\- Nunca nos llevamos mal realmente solo Era Alta Tensión Sexual. <3 y Amor – Dicen Ambos

 

En los siguientes días, pudieron comunicarse con la tripulación, y decir que estaban bien, mejor que nunca, que ya habían resuelto sus “Diferencias”, y que no existía ningún problema entre ellos, que Jim se había fracturado el tobillo y caído bajo los efectos del agua dulce, fruta de aquel planeta, por lo que necesitaría ayuda y revisión médica a su regreso, por último que se quedarían tres pares de días más en el planeta.

  
_**¿Fin?** _


End file.
